The present invention relates to an improved closet drier for absorbing water-vapor from the environment in which it is placed.
By way of background, closet driers are known which utilize a deliquescent material in the upper portion of a container for absorbing water-vapor from the air. In these closet driers, an aqueous solution which is formed by the deliquescent material gravitates to the lower portion of the container. In the past the closet drier was relatively large because the chamber for the deliquescent material was at an elevation above the total of the resulting solution which was formed. Furthermore, prior closet driers could spill the solution in the event they were tipped.